


Позиции нормы

by lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: — Ты сама-то как здесь оказалась, сокровище?





	Позиции нормы

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Леди и бродяга"

— Чтоб ты понимал, ты самое нормальное, что со мной случалось с пятнадцати. — Каролина сидела на его бедрах и задумчиво водила по груди ярко-красными ногтями. Кольца у нее при тусклом свете оказались тяжелыми, старинными, и стоили они, наверное, бешеное бабло. Она вся была гораздо дороже, чем казалась на первый взгляд.

— Ты разбила мне лицо и подставила задницу в подворотне, дамочка, — ворчал Флойд — ворчал и гладил ее по бедрам. Бедра у нее были крепкие, сильные — загляденье. Целый сад удовольствий, если тебя не смущает член. — С нормальностью у тебя так себе.

— С нормальностью в этом городе у всех так себе, — парировала Лина и задумчиво потерлась задницей. — Как ты здесь оказался этой ночью?

Флойд вместо ответа сжал ее бедро и рывком перевернул на спину, нависая на локтях. 

— Дела, леди, — он ухмыльнулся и влажно проехался губами по ее челюсти. Лина податливо запрокинула голову. 

— Расскажешь?

— Только если ты из ФБР.

— И часто ты рассказываешь о своих делах ФБР?

— Да ты настойчивая, — восхитился он, прикусывая гладкое белое горло, и Лина одобрительно застонала, закидывая лодыжку ему на бедро. Это был третий заход с тех пор, как она притащила его в мотель из той подворотни, и от того, какая она сейчас растянутая и податливая, мутнело перед глазами. Флойд мог бы толкнуться в одно движение бедер, и от этого кому угодно снесло бы крышу, но он не спешил. К тому же ей тоже явно нравилось трепаться в койке.

Трепаться в койке и бить лица.

Как раз в его вкусе.

— Ты сама-то как здесь оказалась, сокровище? На шлюху не тянешь, уж прости. Если только того класса, на которых я должен год работать, но ты мне что-то уже который раз даешь бесплатно.

— Я делаю щедрые отчисления на благо... творительность. — Она охнула, когда Флойд опустился ниже на локтях и коленях и обвел языком маленький бледный сосок. Сложена Каролина была на редкость крепко для уличной девки, впрочем, откуда ему знать, с чем нынче сталкиваются каждую ночь проститутки Готэма. Воображаемые проститутки Готэма. Проститутки Готэма в воображении скучающей и очень, очень дорогой девицы с членом, решившей разбить ему лицо этой чудесной ночью.

— Ты их по подворотням делаешь? Это не ответ.

— Что мне будет за ответ? — проговорила она сдавленно. Флойд опустился к дорожке волос внизу живота и подул, щекоча, чтобы рассмеялась — а потом охнула, когда он задел подбородком головку. Ладно, для таких фокусов не мешало бы бриться. Ради такого он бы согласился даже без оружия и шантажа.

— Все, что захочешь, сладкая. — Флойд сразу понял, как опрометчиво это было. Но решил, что жизнь без игры в поддавки — это не жизнь.

— Все-все? — сладко проговорила Каролина, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. И потянула вниз. Он рассмеялся.

— Если ты не хочешь ничего такого, после чего я опять обнаружу себя за решеткой, конечно. — Он наконец обхватил головку губами и коротко проехался языком. Лина застонала — протяжно, томно, замечательно. Лучший звук, который только можно мечтать услышать от женщины в койке.

— О нет, — она тихо рассмеялась, — ни за что. — Она помедлила и через паузу проговорила тверже и жестче, будто он не вылизывал в этот момент ее мошонку: — На кого работаешь, Лоутон?

— Да ты никак решила зубы показать. — Он поднял голову и посмотрел на нее с усмешкой, и заменил язык на пальцы. Нельзя было так просто позволить мисс Каролине думать ясно. — Я знал, что просто так такая девка под меня не ляжет. Ну и плевать. Мотивы мотивами, а задница у тебя отличная.

— Лоутон...

— Что, крошка? С твоими ответами Шахерезаду изображать. Придется тебе заплатить за информацию чем-нибудь еще.

Каролина посмотрела в потолок.

— Вот теперь это похоже на проституцию.

Он снова опустился к ее яйцам, не утруждая себя разговорами дальше: она была слишком податливой. Отзывчивой. Грех было не ублажить такую леди, когда она сама упала тебе в койку. Лина тихо, хрипло постанывала, гладила его по волосам; Флойд никуда не торопился, вдумчиво вылизывал, пока не почувствовал, как она сжала пальцы сильнее. Она была близка.

— Перевернись на живот, крошка.

Лина послушалась и сама приподнялась на локтях, подставляя задницу. На ней темнели следы укусов, на которые Флойд почему-то смотрел с особенным удовольствием.

— Порядок?

— Ага. — Она качнулась на локтях. И прогнулась в спине, стоило только провести костяшками по позвоночнику. Нетерпеливая, жадная, просящая — и он бы дал ей все, что только Каролина ни попросила бы, но раз уж теперь она платит ему за информацию — придется ей потерпеть.

Флойд отстранился, с удовольствием сжимая пальцами ягодицу — бледную и крепкую, в россыпи мелких родинок ближе к бедру, но стоило Лине податься навстречу — убрал пальцы, заставив разочарованно охнуть.

А потом наклонился к ней и прикусил, отчетливо чувствуя, как девочку дрожью продрало по всему позвоночнику, видя, как ее ладони на простынях сжались в кулаки.

— Лоутон, черт тебя...

— Тебя в твоей католической школе терпеть не учили? Терпение — высшая благодетель.

— Мои родители атеисты. Были.

— Были? Расскажешь?

Лина обернулась через плечо, посмотрела в лицо затуманенными глазами. И припечатала на удивление твердо:

— Нет.

— Что, у леди есть секреты? — Он рассмеялся, нарочито медленно проезжаясь языком между ягодиц, и Лина охнула. Стояло у нее так, что это наверняка стало больно еще минут пять назад. Собирался ли Флойд жалеть ее? Ни в жизни. Он толкнулся языком внутрь, невольно жалея, что у них были резинки, и он не может теперь собрать собственную сперму, а потом на ней трахнуть Лину еще раз. Это как-то... больше соответствовало идее подворотен и дешевых мотелей. А презервативы, смазка, одноразовые пакетики... Перебор с цивилизацией.

С Линой захотелось попасть в перестрелку. В ту идеальную ситуацию, где ты просто раскладываешь партнера на земле, и он тебе за это еще и благодарен.

Пассаж про секреты, впрочем, она так и проигнорировала. Зато стонала просто замечательно, все громче по мере того, как он толкался языком и ласкал головку пальцами, заведя ладонь ей под живот. Крепкий, поджарый живот. 

Лина вскрикнула, стоило только грубовато сжать ладонью мошонку, а потом рывком напряглась, выгибаясь до хруста, и Флойд собрал сперму ладонью, и влажными пальцами одобрительно похлопал по ягодице.

— Хорошая девочка.

И Лина упала на постель, тяжело дыша.

Флойд в койке вообще-то предпочитал не курить. Два дня как предпочитал — не важно, должны же быть у мужчины принципы. Но тут был особый случай. Он нашарил ополовиненную пачку в куртке на полу и огляделся, пытаясь понять, что приспособить вместо пепельницы. Под руку попалась вазочка с букетом пыльных пластиковых цветов. Красные соцветия отправились в мусорку раньше, чем Флойд успел представить их в темных волосах Каролины. Вообще любые цветы в ее волосах.

— Сигарету, крошка?

— Дай затянуться. — Она приподнялась на локте, и Флойд глубоко затянулся, а потом наклонился, прижимаясь губами к ее губам. Выдохнул дым, и Лина с удовольствием зажмурилась. — Редкое удовольствие.

— Что, все мальчики, которые тебя трахают, за здоровый образ жизни?

— Заткнись и дай еще.

Она скурила полсигареты, но так и не попросила целую. Зато села по-турецки напротив, опираясь локтем на колено, и встряхнула головой. Цепко посмотрела в глаза, и выражение лица не делала мягче безнадежно размазанная красная помада.

— Ну что, теперь ты мне расскажешь?

Флойд снова оглядел ее, одобрительно прищурившись. Каждый засос на бледной коже, каждый след укуса, каждый синяк из тех, что оставил, пока дрались. Оглядел и решил — ладно, оно того стоит.

Девчонка того стоит.

И заговорил.


End file.
